Change of Plans
by VintageHeartss
Summary: What an object it was. "I can get use to this." he said. But can he handle the truth ? Germany gets himself caught up in an awkward situation with his lover.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful sunny day, and Germany was going on his evening stroll as he did everyday at this time of hour. He watched the kids across the street chase after a dog, giggling constantly as it rolled onto its back. He smiled slightly in approval as he sipped his coffee, his mood very positive.

The birds chirped and the sun shone, just the way he liked it. As he continued to walk down the sidewalk, suddenly something fell from the sky and landed right in front of his feet, causing him to stumble to a stop before he ended up stepping on it. He looked down at it with creased brows, thinking first about where it could have possibly came from, then he leaned down and grabbed it quickly, looking side to side afterwards.

It looked like a cellphone, a flat, black square object with a screen. It was the size of a cellphone and Germany observed it carefully. On the side was a small button. Germany hesitated to press it, but was eager to know what it did. He pressed the button and after a few seconds, the screen lit up and on it was an image of a flower inside a circle. Germany's expression showed confusion. The flower then started talking.

"Hello, Germany." It said in a very proper, automatic woman voice. Germany's first reaction was to throw the device and let out a quick scream. It hit the pavement.

"Ow." it said. Germany breathed a bit heavier and approached it again.

"How do you know my name ?" he asked it.

"I am MindBot, I know everyone's name." it answered.

Germany gave it a funny expression, then picked it back up from off the ground, and his eyebrow raised curiously.

"What can you do ?" He asked the MindBot.

"I can do whatever you ask me to, Germany." it said.

Germany thought for a second, as the corner of his mouth began to raise slightly.

"_Whatever_, you say ?" He asked.

"That is correct."

"Hmm... Okay, MindBot, give me 50 marks." He commanded the device.

"Check your left pocket." said MindBot. Germany paused for a moment, then quickly he placed his hand inside the left pocket of his pants, and certainly, he pulled out 50 marks.

"Incredible..." he claimed. "This is amazing..."

"You're welcome."

Germany smiled big now, almost evilly, as a chuckle slipped through his teeth.

"Oh, I can get use to this." he said.

The first thing Germany did was run to his brother Prussia's house. When he got there he rang calmly on the doorbell, trying to contain his happiness so that his brother wouldn't get suspicious. He waited impatiently, then rang again, then knocked out of frustration.

"Open the door you idiot !" He yelled.

"Hey douche-nugget, I'm over here." said a voice. Germany turned around quickly, to see the end half of Prussia's body hanging out from underneath his car, a box of tools next to his leg. Germany quickly stuffed the device into his pocket. He didn't want his brother to know about what he received because he knew he would try to take it from him. Prussia pulled out from underneath the car and looked up at Germany with a dirty face from hard work.

"What are you doing home early ? Go away." he said.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see if you were awake yet." Germany lied.

"Ha ! I know I'm just that awesome that you'd come back just to check on me, I don't blame you, I am pretty awesome, it's true, but what's the real reason ?" he asked.

"Will you please cut down Mr. Austerlitz's trees for me today ? I'm busy." Germany asked.

"No." Prussia responded bluntly, rolling himself back underneath his car to finish his work. Germany snickered to himself, then pulled the device out of his pocket, raising it to his lips.

"MindBot, make Prussia cut Mr. Austerlitz's trees down for me." he said.

"Who the hölle are you talking to ?" Prussia asked from under his car.

"You're welcome." Said MindBot.

"... And who was that ?" he continued.

"Uh... Siri." Germany said, looking around guiltily.

He pulled out from under the car quickly and pointed at Germany.

"Ha ! You think Siri can make me, The Awesome Prussia, cut down trees for you ?! Kesesesese... You know what, you make me laugh, bruder. It makes me want to just cut down those trees for you for being so funny, so I will." Prussia said.

"You will ?" Asked Germany.

"Yeah," he said, getting up and brushing himself off a bit, wiping off his face with a small towel he then flung over his shoulder, "anything for my funny little bruder." He walked inside the garage, patting Germany's shoulder as he went by. Germany smiled.  
"Danke."

Germany continued his walk, this time with a new destination on his mind. He was going to try a little romantic trick on the Italian chick down the street. He'd had his eye on her every since she moved here. He came to her house on her first day living here, bringing her a welcoming gift of homemade pizza. He made it himself, with a little help from Prussia. She giggled and thanked him, but when he asked her how it was, she said it was good, but not as good as the pizza in Italy. He felt a bit embarrassed, but then she kissed his cheek and said it was delicious, and he was sold.

Her name was Feliciana, and Germany was in love with her. He wanted nothing more than to be able to spend more quality time with her, so he went to her house, took a deep breath, fixed his hair a bit, and knocked on the door. A minute later, she opened it. She was in a cute casual dress with three large stripes in the colors of her home country flag, Italy. Her hair was very long and a golden brown, her eyes the same color, big and beautiful. She was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen.

She smiled brightly when she saw him.

"Ciao !" she said. Germany tried not to lose his cool.

"Ha-hello there, Feliciana...m-may I come in, please ?"

"But of course !" She said, holding the door open more and stepping to the side. Germany stepped inside carefully. After she closed the door, before Germany could take a seat, he turned around to see her standing in front of him with a smile and a plate in her hands.

"Pasta ?!" She asked sweetly.

"Uh, no, thank you, I'm fine."

"Okay !" she said, placing it on the ground for her cat to eat. "Have a seat, please !"

Germany sat down on the couch, and Feliciana sat next to him. There was an awkward moment of staring and silence before someone finally spoke up.

"It's nice to see you visiting me, Germany ! I was hoping you would again." she said. Germany's eyes opened a bit wider and he cleared his throat.

"Y-you were ?" He asked.

"Si, i like you, you were so nice to me when i come down living here !" She said in her cute little accent. Germany's heart started beating a little faster.

"Yeah... I, I like you, too..."

Feliciana giggled and kissed his cheek again, and Germany could feel an explosion running all through his body. Eventually that kiss moved over to his lips, and he lost it once more.

They hung out for an hour. Germany sat on the couch watching tv and drinking more coffee with a serious look on his face, while Feliciana ran in to the living room where he was with a bowl.

"I made more pasta !" She smiled. Germany looked over at her and smiled back.

"Oh, i'm not hungry, thank you anyway." he said while taking a sip from his coffee.

"This pasta isn't for you silly, it's for my boyfriend, Prussia !"

Germany immediately spit out every last bit off coffee he had just took in and his eyes widened like an owl.

"PRUSSIA ?!" he yelled. Feliciana backed up with a scared expression on her face.

"Yes... He didn't tell you ? We've been dating for a month already." She said in a tinier voice. Germany's facial expression could not express any more disgust. He removed himself from the couch.

"Excuse me for just a moment." He said, straining himself to be calm. He walked to the farthest bathroom and closed the door behind him. He pulled out the device from his pocket and the screen lit up.

"Hey, MindBot, I have another request..it's for my bruder, Prussia."

* * *

"You're welcome."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading, please review !**_


	2. Epilogue

_That's cute, you thought there was another chapter. Lol, just kidding, I love you for attempting to read on ! :D_

**SHAMELESS ADVERTISMENT : Please check out my story Maroon Dye ! I work hard on it, lol..**

**Okay, so here's a little more since I'm nice and you clicked next chapter. Also, because some of you wanted to know what happened to Prussia. I know, it's been forever, I'm sorry.. Well, here you go...!**

* * *

**Epilogue :**

Germany sipped on his cold beer on yet another nice, sunny day. He was in another one of those good moods as he kicked up his feet onto the beach chair right by the large underground pool, protecting himself from the sun with his lovely German-flag designed umbrella just above him.

"Ah." he let out a blissful sigh as the wind blew gently upon his cheeks. He was feeling just a slight bit of hungry when he raised his walky-talky to his mouth in search for food.

"Oh waitress. Fetch me a plate of wurst, will you? And come fill my mug of beer while you're at it." the German sang into the talky. There was a slight pause before the talky returned its message.

"...Yes, my amazing...and more..._awesome_, than me, great brother Germany." said a bland voice on the other end. Germany smiled with delight.

"Danke." he said.

Not long after, a pretty little silver-haired maid in a black and white dress came trotting his way toward where Germany lounged, a silver platter of wurst in one hand, and a bottle of beer in the other. When he approached his brother, he placed down the platter with an angered thud, and Germany looked up at him with a sarcastic sad face.

"Awh, but you were suppose to do the _skip_ here! And why aren't you wearing your heals, ma'am?" Oh, it was so hard for him not to laugh at how manly his brother looked in that dress. Prussia was not allowed to protest or call Germany any of the names he wished to in that moment.

"I'm sorry, my amazing..._moreawesomethanme_...great brother, Germany." he muffled those few words.

Germany, he was eating this. He was eating this alive, and loving every second of it.

Karma is not a bitch, she's Germany's best friend.

* * *

_**Cheers for Prussia in his manliest state. Thank you, reviews are always appreciated !**_


End file.
